Bug of the Month
This page gets updated every month. If you have a bug or virus that you think we should know about leaves a message here. To find older versions of "Bug of The Month", go here. Price Peep Price Peep is the Feburary 2013 Bug of The Month. Price Peep which pretends to be a legit and useful browser toolbar was actually a vicious adware that embeds itself in to the people’s PC by targeting their network security exploits. It is really very dangerous adware which has the habit to interrupt computer users by popping up advertisements on every webpage that is open. This rogue has peculiar functionalities that crash the browser by accelerating the network speed a lot. It eats up most of the CPU and RAM spaces and make the system to work really very slow with degraded performance. Not only that, if you are visiting this webpage then, no doubt you will be redirected to http://pricepeep.net quite often and further to several malicious websites. Moreover, Price Peep adware comes with several other threats which are really very severe like websearch.mocaflix.com hijacker which will further redirect you to JS:ScriptSH-infTrj spyware and other. It may steal your valuable system or personal data like bank account details, credit card information and other without your permission and may also lock your PC with the help of ransomware like FBI GreenDot Virus to extort money. So, it is advised that you better stay away from this adware and try to remove Price Peep adware from your PC as quick as possible. How to Remove Price Peep In order to get rid of Price Peep adware if you are relying on any powerful legit antivirus, then let's be clear that this adware is really very stubborn and is especially programmed to escape from antivirus scans and searches. It is really very smart that takes the help of lethal rootkits to hide itself and get detected. If you think you can eliminate this adware manually, then also it is really very tough task to perform, because it drops not a single file rather many to keep exploiting the healthy PC which is really very hard to trace. So, it is advised that in order to eliminate all the traces of this Price Peep you better download the specialized program provided below and leave rest to it. It will effectively scan the entire PC for all related traces of this adware and remove them from PC permanently. It will also work to enhance the performance of the system and make it to work faster. Removing Price Pepe Automatically To remove it automatcially, go here. Removing Price Peep Manually Warning! Manual removal methods of Price Peep tends to be little less reliable & effective, but still those methods are explained below : #Start your Windows system and keep pressing ‘F8’ button on your keyboard until Windows Advanced Option menu shows up. Then select the ‘Safe Mode with Command Prompt’ option from the list and press ‘Enter’. #Delete Price Peep files from PC: * Click Windows Start menu & then click “Search.” * A pop up will ask, “What do you want to search for?” Click “All files and folders” * Type a badware file name in the search box, and select “Local Hard Drives" * Click “Search” and wait until all badware files are found * Once you get them, simply delete them. 3. Stop the related processes – * Click the Start menu, select Run. * Type taskmgr.exe into the Run command box, and click “OK.” You can also launch the Task Manager by pressing keys CTRL + Shift + ESC. * Click "Processes" tab, and find badware processes * Once you’ve found the badware processes, right-click them and select “End Process” to kill badware 4. Remove registry keys – * Click the Start menu, and click “Run.” An “Open” field will appear. Type “regedit” and click “OK ” to open up your Registry Editor. In Windows 7, just type “regedit” into the “Search programs and files” box in the Start menu. *Registry Editor opens as a two-paned window: the left side lets you select registry keys,the right side shows the values of any selected registry key. *To find a badware registry key, select “Edit,” then select “Find,” and in the search bar type any of badware ‘s registry keys. *When the badware registry key appears, to delete the badware registry key, right-click it, and select “Modify,” then select “Delete.” 5. Delete related DLL files – *Open the Start menu, and click “Run” Type “cmd” in Run, and click “OK.” (In Windows 7, just type “regedit” into the “Search programs and files” box in the Start menu.) *To change your current directory, type “cd” in the command box, press “Space,” and enter the full directory where the badware DLL is located. If you’re not sure where the badware DLL is located, enter “dir” in the command box to display a directory’s contents. To go one directory back, type “cd ..” in the command box and press “Enter.” *When you’ve found a badware DLL, type “regsvr32 /u AnyDLLName.dll” (e.g., “regsvr32 /u jl27script.dll”) and press “Enter.” 6. Remove settings manually created by Price Peep. (This may depend on your browser. For more info go here and scroll down to your browser.)